Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a powertrain for a hybrid vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a powertrain for a hybrid vehicle that can improve shifting ability with high efficiency by connecting a motor to a driving shaft for front wheels and provide a gear ratio for an additional high speed.
Description of Related Art
An automated manual transmission can provide convenience for a driver, similar to an automatic transmission, by providing an automatic shifting by means of an actuator while a vehicle is driven and can contribute to improving fuel efficiency of a vehicle while maintaining power transmission efficiency higher than an automatic transmission.
However, for an automated manual transmission based on a synchro-mesh type shifting mechanism, there is necessary a period where power from an engine is disconnected while automatic shifting is performed by an actuator that shifts gears, so torque is decreased and the shifting ability is deteriorated such as backward pulling of a vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need for a powertrain for a hybrid vehicle that can provide shifting without shock, even if power from an engine is disconnected during shifting while a vehicle is driven.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.